


Bad Day

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Doc Mcstuffins - Freeform, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Sickness, idk its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: Everything was better with John.





	

All Alexander wanted to do when he got home was sleep. He had a long day, having dealt with Jefferson and Burr for most of it. He knew John was sick, but Alex wished he was there. Everything was better with John.

As he turned the key in the door, Alex’s eyes started to drift closed. He’d gotten no sleep last night. Sleepily opening the door, it took him longer than it should’ve to process what he was seeing.

Laurens was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. A children’s show was playing on the tv. John had his hair in a bun with oversized fuzzy pajamas on. There was a trashcan by the couch. Tissues and food and a giant water bottle were on the coffee table. 

A smile worked it’s way onto Alex’s face.John hadn’t heard him come in, as he was trying to divert his attention between the tv and a tub of ice cream in his lap. “Ahem.”

John’s head snapped back. He smiled when he saw who was at the door. “Alex! Want some ice cream?” He held up the- what is that? Cookie Dough?- ice cream invitingly. 

Alex plopped down next to his sick boyfriend and kissed his nose. “Of course. What are you watching?” he said. John blushed.

“There was nothing good on, so I turned on Nick. Then that got boring so I changed it to Disney Jr.” Alex started laughing. “What! It’s interesting!” he huffed and turned to fall backwards across Alex’s lap, making sure that the ice cream was out of his aim.

“I’m sure it is, babe. Thank you.” John looked up at him inquisitively.

“For what?”

Alex sighed and started absentmindedly tracing shapes into his boyfriend’s neck. “Bad day. Great reception by a great boyfriend.”

His eyes fell shut as he relaxed into the couch. The last thing he heard as he fell asleep was a quiet, “Doc McStuffins, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
